


You're My Uncle

by peterickswhore



Series: Peterick One Shots [18]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Cheating, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Family, Flirting, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Illegal Activities, Kissing, M/M, Open Relationships, Riding, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Smut, UNCLE - Freeform, Uncle Patrick, Uncle/Nephew - Freeform, degrading, morally dubious, uncle-in-law
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 06:06:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17802455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterickswhore/pseuds/peterickswhore
Summary: It's not illegal if it's only an uncle-in-law right?





	You're My Uncle

**Pete's POV**

Today sucks. I've never gotten along with my aunt and now her and her stupid fiancé are coming to stay for a week. I have to put up with my annoying aunt, her stupid rich fiancé and a bunch of lame wedding stuff and there's no way to escape. If my mother doesn't triple my allowance for this I might scream, break something or kill someone, probably all 3.

I spend all of Monday lying in my room, blasting crappy metal music and ignoring my mother whenever she comes to the door. It's only me and her so we've been pretty close ever since my dad left but she knows how me and her sister don't get along. Even she doesn't get a,one with my aunt very well but she still invited her so as far as I'm concerned, this is betrayal.

My aunt and her fiancé don't get to our house until almost midnight so I'm allowed to stay up and wait for them. When they arrive my mother goes out to greet them and I stay waiting in the lounge, sulking about having to give up my bedroom. My aunts staying in the spare room and for some reason her and her fiancé don't want to stay in the same room so I have to give up mine. It's some stupid thing about not seeing the bride before the wedding so I'm getting thrown out of my own room.

My aunts just as much of a bitch as the last time I saw her. When she hugs me I try to pull away as quick as possible and offer to go make coffee to get away.

I'm in the middle of making a latte when I hear someone cough behind me and turn to see the hottest man ever standing behind me. "Hey, I guess you're Pete" "I... Yeah, are you marrying Aunt Lisa?" "Yeah I guess I am"

He's so beautiful and even though he's obviously in his forties I can't help but wonder if he likes guys. His eyes are bright blue, his hairs soft and blonde, he's short but has a nice figure and he's obviously packing. I try not to look at my future uncles dick but the guys got a lot going on down there and the skinny jeans he's wearing hide nothing.

If he's creeped out by a teenager staring at his dick he doesn't show it and wraps me in a hug "I'm Patrick, I guess I'm going to be your uncle" "I guess so, do you want a coffee? My aunt said to make you a latte too" "I hate lattes but she won't listen every time I tell her, make me something strong" "Black?" "Yeah, put a bit of sugar though, I don't want to be staying up too late" "Aren't you jet lagged?" "Hella, I'm planning to pull an all nighter so I'm tired tomorrow and my body sorts itself out" "I'll make me one too, me and my aunt don't get along so I'll need something to help me keep my sanity"

Insulting the person a man's engaged to usually isn't a good way to make a friend but Patrick laughs so I guess he doesn't mind.

I make us both black coffees with a bit of sugar then take my mother and aunts lattes out to them. Me and Pete hover by the doorway while they talk until my mother turns to me and makes a shooing motion with her hands "Off you two go, we have sister things to talk about, show Patrick his room"

Resisting the urge to say my room, I let Patrick follow me up to my room and scowl "Don't drop your coffee in here and don't mess with my stuff. I don't like giving up my room so I don't want it messed up when you leave"

He seems amused by how grumpy I am but I turn away and try not to smile at how I'm alone with an attractive man in my bedroom "My mother made me clean my closet so you can store your stuff in there and the beds all freshly made and all that crap" "You have a CD player or anything? I bought some stuff I want to listen to" "Don't you have a laptop?" "Yeah but it sounds better from a proper CD player" "I do have one but I'd rather you not touch it" "Don't be grouchy, respect your elders" "You're not my elder and you're not my family, you're a dick who's sleeping with my gold digging aunt, you mean nothing to me"

I turn to walk out but Patrick grabs my wrist and pulls me back "No no no, don't go being rude, don't you know naughty boys get punished?" "I......" "Don't be a naughty boy Pete, I wouldn't want to have to punish you"

He's talking right in my ear so I groan in annoyance when I feel my dick start to get hard. I hoped Patrick wouldn't notice but of course he does so I kick him in the shin when he says "Naughty little boy, get hard off me telling you what a bad boy you are, you really do need to get punished"

I don't know if he's kidding or not but it's making me really hard and I'm wearing very tight pants. I'm glad when he lets go of me and let's me run to the bathroom. After sorting out my little problem and giving myself a pep talk on how inappropriate it is to get a crush on your future uncle, I go back downstairs.

I make sure to stand at the opposite side of the room from Patrick and ignore all the looks he's giving me. I don't know how my mother and aunt don't notice it but I'm left to suffer alone. Soon they decide to go out and have a final fitting for my aunts wedding dress and I'm left alone with the sexy man.

Patrick looks like he's going to talk to me but I quickly go into the kitchen and start making myself some mac and cheese. I almost manage to avoid Patrick but when I'm taking my bowl towards my room, he walks out of it shakes his head "Where do you think you're going?" "My room" "I think you mean my room".

His smirk is so annoying so I turn to go eat in the lounge but he walks up behind me and wraps an arm around my waist "Come on, we can share" "Fuck off, I'll go somewhere else" "You gonna leave me alone? That's not nice" "I'm not nice and I can feel your boner so go fix that" "Like you did earlier when I got you hard?" "Shut up, it wasn't because of you" "Yeah it was, I bet you thought about me and my big cock while you jerked off"

Patrick's arm is around me so I have to follow him into my room and try not to move closer when he sits next to me. I hate how sexy he is because if he wasn't about to be my uncle I'd be naked underneath him right now. I want it so bad and I hate the fact that he's my uncle, I hate it so much.

"Tell me about yourself little nephew" "Don't call me that" "Soon to be nephew then, tell me about yourself" "I'm Pete, I'm 17, I like music and art, I play soccer, I'm gay and I don't like being around you" "Why not? Is it because your dick gets hard?" "No shut up" "I'm not blind, you've got a tent in your pants right now"

I ignore him and focus on scrapping cheese out of my bowl until it's ripped out of my hands and Patrick stands between my legs. "Don't lie to me, I don't like little boys who lie" "I... I'm not lying" "You are, you're a naughty little boy getting hard because of me" "Stop it, I can't do this, I can't fucking flirt with someone marrying my aunt" "I'm not asking to flirt, I'm asking for sex"

My eyes flicker to his face as he press his lips to mine while his hands go to my hips to push me into the bed. It should feel wrong that my uncles kissing me but it feels so fucking good and I can't stop myself from kissing back.

As soon as I move my lips against his Patrick smirks and grinds his hips down against my boner. I'm embarrassingly hard so when Patrick grinds on me I have to throw my head back and moan.

"Fuck Patrick, fuck that's good" "So you wanna rethink the sex idea" "Oh fuck I shouldn't, you have sex with my aunt, I can't have sex with the same person as my fucking aunt" "Aw come on, don't back out on me now" "Don't you dare fuck my aunt tonight, I will kill you if you have sex with my aunt in my bed after we have sex in the same bed" "You're boring" "I'm not boring you asshole" "For the record I haven't slept with your aunt, we both sleep with other people" "You're kidding right?" "No, I've slept with lots of men in our house while she's in the other room and she's done the same with other men"

It's so fucking creepy to think of my aunt sleeping around and letting her fiancé do the same thing. She doesn't seem the kind of person who would do that but I guess you can never really know.

Despite knowing she doesn't care if her fiancé sleeps around, I doubt my aunt would like the idea of him sleeping with her nephew. He's double my age and that should be gross but it just means he's experienced and can probably do amazing things.

Gently Patrick pulls my shirt over my head then drags my pants down my legs so my aching boner is even more obvious. With a loud moan I buck my hips up towards him and groan in delight when he throws my boxers on the floor.

Patrick's hand wraps around my shaft and I know I'm doomed because I can't even get a handjob without falling apart. "Fuck Patrick, more" "You're such a needy slut, you were literally just saying we shouldn't do that" "Fuck it, fuck everything, fuck me" "Oh I'd love to fuck you, fuck I'd love to be inside your cute little ass"

Patrick stands up and easily pulls his shirt over his head and swings his hips sexily until he gets his jeans down. He's just as hard as me and I have to reach up to push his boxers down so we're both naked.

"Do you have condoms and lube darling?" "Yeah, in my drawer" "Good, I've got some but I'd prefer not to move away from you"

He leans over to get the bottle of lube and pack of condoms from next to my bed then hands them both to me "You know what to do?" "Yeah I've done this before, I know how to put on a condom" "Get it on me then so I can get inside you"

Quickly I roll the condom onto his dick and rub lube over him while he pulls me over so I'm hovering over him. Patrick looks rumpled and sexy underneath me so I press a kiss to his lips and groan as he presses into the crease of my ass. I might not be a virgin but I've never done this with someone so forbidden before. It's not illegal and he's not cheating since he's in an open relationship but if my mother found out she'd kill me.

Slowly I sink down onto his dick and pause when I'm sitting on his thighs, with him fully inside me. "Fuck Patrick, you're sure they won't come back right?" "I'm sure, I went to her first dress fitting and I was waiting in the car for almost 2 hours, they won't be done anytime soon. Plus they'll probably go do other sister things before coming back so we have time to bond and shit" "Ok, I should keep going" "Well you can sit here as long as you want but neither of us will get much pleasure from it"

I'm still pretty nervous but Patrick wraps his arms around me and kisses at my pulse "Come on darling, I wanna see you ride my dick like a good slut" "Shut up, I'm not a slut" "You're a giant cockslut and you can't deny it"

Slowly I start rocking my hips down against Patrick, loving the way his hands knead my ass, telling me I'm doing a good job. Every time I slow down or whimper he whispers encouragements into my ear and his hands help me keep moving. I'm used to getting fucked but I haven't ridden people much so I'm not very good at it. From the way Patrick's moaning though I guess I'm not as bad as I thought.

Maybe its because he's older or because he's going to be my uncle soon but Patrick's so careful with me. He holds me close but not roughly and I'm riding him fast but he doesn't seem to want any more than I'm comfortable with. It feels good for someone to be touching me so gently and taking care of me so I hold myself close to Patrick, enjoying the feeling.

Patrick's getting married soon so this is probably the only time we'll do this so I want to enjoy the time spent with him. The sex is great and the way he treats me is even better so I'm glad I said yes to this.

Soon Patrick moans in my ear and pushes my hips down hard "I'm close" "Me too" "Same time ok? On 3" "Yeah, yeah" "3, 2, 1". When he gets to one I groan and come hard while Patrick stalls inside me and comes into the condom.

He hands me tissues to clean myself up while he pulls out and throws away the condom. We should get dressed again in case they come home soon but it's so nice to be cuddling Patrick that I don't move. He's warm and I've never cuddled with someone like this before and it's actually really nice.

"Pete are you ok?" "I'm perfect, that was perfect" "That's good, would you want to do it again?" "Yeah I would, we're not technically related so it's not illegal and I really like you" "I like you too beautiful, there's lots of things I'd love to do to you" "I love the way you're so gentle and careful with me, it's really nice" "I care about you and I want to make you feel good, I don't want to hurt you" "Thank you for everything" "I got to have sex with a beautiful boy, I'm not complaining, I'll be here any time you wanna go for a second round" "I'll take you up on that offer"


End file.
